Healed by Tears
by newiceauthoress
Summary: [Complete]Following graduation, Akito ordered the Sohmas to live at the main house, and forbid contact with Tohru. But what changes will come with Akito's death?
1. An End Looms Near

Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame sat at a table inside a newly opened restaurant with the name A Dozen-and-One Stars.

"Mmm, Gure, this place is wonderful!" Ayame declared with a laugh. He looked up at the mural of a realistic night sky that was painted on the ceiling.

"Yes, I agree," Hatori added in his more subdued voice. "The food is very good here. How did you hear about it?"

"I read great reviews about it in the paper. And something about the name intrigued me…" Shigure answered. He trailed off as their waitress came to pick up the dirty dishes.

Suddenly she returned with a tray supporting three steaming mugs. She put one in front of each man.

"Um, we didn't order this," Shigure protested.

"Yes, I know," the woman replied. "Compliments of the head chef." She bowed and left.

"Shigure! You didn't tell us you knew the head chef!" Ayame pouted.

"No, no," Shigure chuckled nervously. "I don't. At least, I don't think I do."

"Perhaps he recognized you from your books," Hatori suggested.

"Yes, that must be it. I'm even more popular than I realized!" Shigure laughed, but quickly subdued himself. "So, Ha'ri," he said seriously, "Why did you want to meet us?"

"I wanted to speak with you about Akito," the doctor said gravely.

"Is he all right?"

The seahorse shook his head. "He is getting worse by the day. I don't think he's going to live much longer."

"How long?" Ayame asked, uncharacteristically sober for him.

Hatori was silent for a moment. "A week, at the most." He paused. "The strange thing is, during his fevers, he often speculates that no one will cry for him."

Shigure nodded. "There was one person who would have, but…"

"She's gone," Hatori finished.

The snake watched to two with compassion. All of the Sohmas, with the possible exception of Akito, had been deeply affected by the loss of Tohru.

The three soon stood to leave as the waitress came back with their check. "You enjoyed your meal, I presume. You're very lucky."

The men looked confused.

"Yes, it was quite good," Hatori replied.

"But may I ask, why we are so lucky?" Shigure requested.

The waitress looked slightly surprised. "The head chef cooked this meal herself. She's the best cook I've ever met!" With that, the woman bowed politely and left.

Shigure paid the bill and left a tip, and the three departed.

)( )( )( )( )(

Tohru sighed happily as she placed her keys on the counter inside her apartment. She had enjoyed seeing Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori today, and having the honor of cooking for them again. Two years had passed since she'd seen any of the Sohmas.

Once she, Yuki, and Kyo had finished high school, Akito had demanded that all of the Sohmas move back to the main house. Tohru had insisted she would be fine on her own. After all, her mother had done fine on her own, and she had had a child to take care of as well.

Akito had forbidden her from having any contact with the other Sohmas, but he had allowed her to write to him, which she did nearly every other day, asking how he and the others fared.

She missed them. Nobody could ever replace the Sohmas. She could only hope they were doing well.

Stooping to pick up the mail that had been dropped through the slot in her door, Tohru spotted another letter from Akito. She hurriedly opened it—it had been a while since he had last written, and she had been starting to worry.

Reading the letter quickly, she was relieved to find that the others were doing fine. But her face paled as she read of Akito's diminishing health. He wrote that it would be unlikely for her to receive any more letters from him.

A tear fell from one of Tohru's eyes to land on the letter, quickly followed by another. She put the letter with all of the others from Akito that she had kept, and went her bedroom, where the picture of her mother sat.

"Oh, mom," Tohru said through her tears. "I don't want to lose anyone else." 


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

Four days later, as Tohru was just stepping into her apartment after another long day at work, the phone rang.

She ran to the phone. She rarely received phone calls, and when she did, they were usually very important.

"Hello?" she asked as she picked up the telephone.

An unfamiliar female voice answered. "Hello. Is this Miss Tohru Honda?"

"Yes."

"I'm calling from the Sohma main house—"

"Oh no! Did something happen? Is everyone all right?!" Tohru panicked. She'd never received a call from the main house before.

"Calm down, please. Yes. I was asked to inform you that Master Akito has passed away."

Tohru almost dropped the phone. "Oh—oh, okay. Thank you for calling," she managed in a quiet, shocked voice.

"Are you going to be alright, miss?" the unknown woman asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes. I will be, thank you," Tohru said, coming out of the reverie she had fallen into. "When's the funeral?" she asked sadly.

"The family is planning on convening in about an hour. There won't be any ceremony. Master Akito planned it that way." Tears started to pour down Tohru's face.

"All right. Thank you very much." She tried to make her voice remain calm.

"Yes, goodbye, Miss Honda."

"Goodbye."

Tohru ran to her closet. She didn't own any black dresses anymore, and she didn't have time to go out and buy one—she was already going to be late.

Changing out of her powder blue shirt and white skirt, she threw on a knee-length black skirt and dark gray top before running out of the house.

The tears had never stopped flowing.

The members of the Sohma family stood solemnly dressed in their nicest, darkest clothes. The room was eerily silent. Even Ayame's mood was somber.

Faces were grim, but none showed true sorrow at their loss. A few tears were shed, but as more of a show of polite respect than honest mourning.

Akito lay on his pallet, white as bone. For the first time in as long as anyone could remember, he did not strike fear into the hearts of those around him.

After several long moments of silent reminiscing, people began to file out of the room until only the Zodiac members were left. The remaining members took one last look at their former leader before they, too, began to exit, together.

Just as they stepped out the door, a figure in black burst in and ran to the side of the pallet. Thinking the person to be a servant, they shrugged off their initial surprise.

Until a strange sensation ran through all of them. They looked at each other wordlessly before running back inside.

Deep sobs of genuine misery could be heard from the girl who was down on her knees beside Akito's still form.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice cried. Her voice began to quiet. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help."

The members of the Zodiac watched in utter shock as the girl finally quelled her weeping and turned to face them with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Tohru?" All of them seemed to ask together.

She gave a small nodded and an unsure, watery smile. "Yes."

She had changed more than the rest of them. Her hair was half as long as it used to be, and had an off-center part. She had grown and matured, now with a more confident and professional air about her. The familiar teal eyes shone with knowledge gained only through experience as well as unshed tears.

She wiped away a tear that leaked despite her efforts to hold them back. "It's nice to see you all again."

"Sissy!" Kisa cried, as she ran to Tohru.

The older girl bent down on one knee to accept and return the tiger's hug. Fresh tears ran down Tohru's face, and some gathered in Kisa's eyes as well.

Then Kagura came running at her lost friend.

The slightly more matured Momiji ran up to Tohru next, bouncing up and down in his joy like the rabbit he was with a joyful cry of "Tohru!" A smile of remembrance touched the girl's face. He would have hugged her, but was held back by Haru.

The cow gave Tohru a small smile. "Welcome back," he said.

Ritsu approached timidly. "Um, Tohru…it's good to see you."

Tohru gave him a large, encouraging smile. "I'm happy to see you again, too, Ritsu." He smiled back.

Hiro came up and took Kisa's hand in his own. Tohru gave him a happy, approving smile. He gave her a nod in return.

The three older men approached.

"Tohru," Hatori said in acknowledgement.

She turned her smile on him. "Hi, Hatori." He couldn't help but answer her smile with a small one of his own.

"Ah, Tohru, you're back!" Shigure said smiling.

"Our beautiful princess has returned to us looking even more splendid!" Ayame exclaimed. The snake succeeded in bringing a faint blush to Tohru's cheeks.

"Stop it brother, you're embarrassing her!" Yuki chided, speaking for the first time. His lavender eyes turned to Tohru. "Welcome back, Miss Honda." He received one of her bright smiles as she met his eyes with her own.

"When are you leaving?" Came a cold voice that had not yet spoken. Several pairs of eyes glared at the cat, while the rest looked curiously to Tohru for her answer.

Tohru's face fell and her eyes dropped at Kyo's question. She had thought he might be especially hurt by her departure from their lives.

"Um, if it would be all right. I was hoping I could stay here," she answered quietly.

All eyes turned to the only adults in the room.

"Of course, Tohru," Shigure assured her.

"Goody!" Kagura cried, hugging Tohru tightly. Tohru also received another hug from an extremely happy Kisa.

"Shigure, do you think there is enough room for us in your apartment?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then perhaps we should convene there."

To my reviewers:

darkness sweetheart2000: I'm glad you like it. Hope this update brought your spirits up a little! Thank you for the review!

Lhuntathraeil: Thanks! I'm happy you're happy!

Lady Literature: Thank you very much!!!


	3. Truths Revealed

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I'm away from home right now so my time and computer access is very limited. I'll be back on the 31st (of July) and then updates should be sooner. Thanks!!!!

)()()()()()()()(

Tohru returned from Shigure's kitchen carrying a tray laden with tea. She had insisted on cooking them all dinner as well. Missing her cooking, they did not put up much of an argument.

"So, Tohru," Shigure inquired. "What is it that you do now? Momiji informed me that you quit your job at his father's company."

"Oh, I…cook." None of them seemed too surprised.

"Where is it that you work, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"A Dozen-and-One Stars."

The three adults looked at her, startled.

"A Dozen-and-One Stars?" Ayame repeated. "Would you, by any chance, be the head chef"

Tohru smiled nervously as she gave a small nod. "Yes…among other things…"

"Like what, Miss Honda?" Yuki questioned, curious as well.

"Um…well, I own it."

"Tohru!" The girl nearly jumped at Shigure's sudden exclamation. "You own your own restaurant? That's wonderful!" A light blush colored her cheeks, but her smile was pure.

"Congratulations," came Hatori's quiet voice.

"Ah, Tohru! An entrepreneur just like the fabulous moi!" Ayame cried.

"Oh, wow, Tohru! Can I come?" Momiji nearly begged.

"Of course! You're all welcome to come any time."

"Miss Honda, if I may ask, how did you come to start a restaurant?

"Oh, well, after I left Momiji's father's company, I cooked for a small, unheard of restaurant. The owner insisted on helping me through culinary school. He then encouraged me to open my own restaurant, even though I told him I was happy working there. Anyway, I took some classes on business management. I found a building, got a loan, and, before I knew it, I was the owner of a restaurant," she smiled. "Oh that reminds me." She turned to address the snake. "Ayame, I recommended you to my vice president as a designer for our outfits. Did you get the order?"

Everyone looked at Ayame.

"Now that you mention it, I did. And because it's for you, Tohru, Mine and I shall make them extra special!" He raved in answer. "And free of charge, of course."

"No, no. I insist on paying. As one business person to another," Tohru politely interjected.

All of the Zodiac members stared at her: Tohru had learned tact.

Breaking the silence that Yuki could tell made Tohru uncomfortable, he spoke, "You sound as if you've kept busy."

"I hope you didn't overwork yourself," Hatori added. Tohru was infamous for pushing herself until she made herself sick.

"Don't worry, I was careful," Tohru assured them. "Thank you for your concern."

"Obviously, you had better things to do than think of calling or writing any of us!" Kyo finally spoke.

Tohru's face fell, her gaze dropping to the floor, but she said nothing.

A timer sounded in the kitchen. "Sounds like the food is ready. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said dejectedly, and left the room.

The other Zodiac members reprimanded the cat.

"Kyo, why are you being so mean to Tohru?" Momiji demanded.

"Stupid cat! What are you thinking?" Yuki said icily.

"Kyo, be nice. Didn't you miss her, too?" Kagura asked.

"Lucky Kyo, is that any way to treat our newly returned flower?" Ayame pronounced, half-serious.

"Kyo, I'm surprised at you," Haru said.

"Um, Kyo. Maybe you could try being nicer to Tohru," Ritsu suggested timidly.

"Please don't treat Sissy like that," Kisa requested in a small voice.

"You really must be an idiot," Hiro declared. "Honestly, I mean, what's the one thing that could keep that girl from contacting us?"

Kyo's cat ears flattened on top of his head in guilt. "Akito," he answered quietly.

"Yes, Akito, stupid cat!" Yuki said, voice still low.

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Kyo," Shigure forestalled another argument between the cat and rat. "You should also know, you were wrong about her not writing." The others turned to look at him. "Ha'ri and I started going through Akito's things yesterday," he explained. He suddenly stood and went to his office, returning with several bound stacks of envelopes.

"From what I can tell," Shigure continued as he set the piles on the table. "She wrote at least one letter to each of us every week since she left."

Eyes widened.

"That's over a thousand letters," Yuki said quietly.

"Closer to twelve hundred, actually," Shigure corrected. "And that's not counting the hundreds she wrote to Akito."

"She wrote to Akito?"

"Yes. And, apparently, he wrote back. That was her means of knowing how we were doing."

"So why didn't she tell us she had written when I asked her?" Kyo demanded.

"Well, in the first place, you didn't ask very politely," Shigure replied. At a glare from the cat, he quickly continued, "But my guess is that she knew who had kept the letters from us."

"So?"

The dog sighed and spoke as if to a young child. "Akito just died, Kyo. She most likely didn't want to make him appear evil when he is supposed to be remembered for all of the good things he did, despite how difficult those things might be to find," Shigure explained.

"Where are my letters?" Momiji asked, reaching for a stack of envelopes. "I want to read mine." He chose the stack with the oldest dates on them, and began passing them out. "Let's see. Here, Kisa! And Haru, Yuki, Kagura, Hiro, Kagura, Ha'ri, Kyo, Shigure, Ritsu, Ayame, and me!" Momiji chanted as he handed the letters to each Sohma.

All of them were shocked with at the length of the letters. Tohru had found something thoughtfully original and inspiring to say to each one of them. She wished Shigure good luck on his books; insisted Hatori not work too hard; recommended Ayame keep trying to bridge the gap between himself and Yuki; requested Hatsuharu try to work on calming his black side; expressed her hope that Momiji would continue to be his happy self and see his sister and mother; advised Hiro to be honest with Kisa; asked Kagura to be gentler with Kyo; encouraged Ritsu to keep searching for a special someone and purpose in life, and assured him he'd find it; conveyed her best wishes for Yuki in furthering his education; and told of her dream that Kyo find his place in his family, and try to work on his temper and friendship with Yuki. She wrote to all of them that she missed them, and hoped they were doing well.

Tohru returned with a tray laden with food to find the Sohmas reading the letters she had written and guessed that Akito had kept from them. Her cheeks burned a deep red.

In return, the Zodiac members looked at her with many emotions in their faces—admiration, wonder, sorrow—but most prominent in their countenances was a deep fondness. She gave them a lopsided, unsure smile.

Kisa and Kagura ran up to hug Tohru, almost making her drop the serving dish she was carrying. Yuki and Shigure jumped up to rescue the food.

Momiji was fidgeting around, obviously wanting to hug Tohru as well, but knowing he shouldn't. Tohru noted that he had learned restraint while she had been away. She leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and his squirming ceased. The others stared in awe.

"Well, shall we eat?" Tohru suggested.

The others nodded and began devouring the food they hadn't tasted in years. Tohru soon left the table, only to return with more food. She had predicted that they would consume a large amount, and so had made plenty of extras, and left them in the kitchen to keep them warm.

)()()()()()()()(

To my reviewers:

summrpnkprncess9: Thank you!! Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked the latest chapter!

Ariyana: Well, this chapter answered your question. Thanks for the review!

B-chan77: the beginning should be the only depressing part of this fic, but I did categorize it as 'Drama.' I hope that's okay.

kehille(): Thanks! I'm happy you enjoy it. Hope this chapter met your expectations, too.


	4. Answers

A/N: Sorry for the wait! But I have an important announcement before you get to read this chapter: IF YOU WANT ANY SAY IN THE PAIRINGS please review telling me who you'd like to see Tohru with. Any Sohma male is okay (except, of course, for Akito, and Hiro—he's for Kisa ) I won't guarantee a pairing—the story goes where it takes me. Anyway, enjoy!

)()()()()()()()(

Eventually, Torhu brought out dessert, and the Sohma's reached for more of her cooking ravenously.

"So, Yuki, how have your classes been going at the university?" Tohru asked, turning to address the rat.

Yuki blinked in surprise. "Oh, very well, Miss Honda." He paused. "May I ask how you knew…?" he trailed off.

"Akito told me," she replied, as if any other answer would have been absurd. A sad smile touched her lips at the mention of the recently lost leader.

"So Akito has been in contact with you since you left?" Shigure inquired.

Tohru nodded enthusiastically. "He let me know when you completed a new novel; and he kept me up to date on how well Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro were doing in school. And he told me how Ayame was doing with his shop, and that Hatori was spending more time relaxing with Ayame and you." She paused, putting a finger against her cheek and tilting her head slightly in though. "Let's see, what else. Oh, yes! He told me that Kyo and Kagura spent time training in the mountains with Kazuma, and that Ritsu was considering taking over for his mother at the hot springs," she finished cheerfully.

"Well," Shigure laughed into the stunned silence. "It seems you know everything that we were doing while you were away. What about you? I hope you did more than work."

"Oh, uh huh," Tohru was quick to reassure him. "In fact, I started reading your books, Shigure."

Several eyes turned to glare at the dog. He laughed nervously. "Not all of them, I hope."

Tohru shook her head. "No, I haven't gotten to the ones like Hana was reading when she first came over, yet."

Sighs emitted from several of those gathered around the table.

Tohru just gave an uncertain smile. Then, noticing the empty plates, stood to gather the dirty dishes.

"Yuki, are you honestly going to let our little flower do all the work? She just returned, after all," Ayame chided playfully.

Yuki glared at his older brother before standing to assist Tohru. "Here, I'll help you, Miss Honda."

"No, no. It's all right, I'll do it. It's been so long since I could help you all." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Why don't you all go watch TV, and I'll join you as soon as I'm done."

"Okay, Tohru," Momiji said, bouncing up before anyone could protest further, and heading for the remote.

Hiro still got to it first. "What do you want to watch, Kisa?"

Tohru left for the kitchen with a smile as Kisa tried to decide, the plates balanced gracefully from her experience working at restaurants.

As the others left to watch television, Kyo hesitantly followed Tohru into the kitchen, where she was already meticulously washing the dishes.

"Hey."

She turned around and greeted him with a large smile he hadn't seen in months. When he didn't say anything more, her smile dimmed slightly.

"Was there something you wanted, Kyo?" she asked, setting aside the bowl she had been cleaning.

He remained silent, averting his eyes, unsure of how to start.

But he didn't have to.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said quietly.

His gaze returned to her only to find that her eyes had dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kyo," she repeated, her teal eyes rising to meet his crimson ones. She took a step toward him, not noticing the small puddle until it was too late.

She slipped, and Kyo unthinkingly reached to catch her.

Tohru found herself in Kyo's arms, and both of them braced for the resulting poof of their contact that would turn Kyo into his cat form.

One second passed, then another, and Kyo remained human. Both of their eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly an orange cloud appeared with a resounding poof, and Kyo was a cat.

Tohru caught herself before she fell from the sudden lack of supporting arms, and knelt before Kyo.

"I'm sorry, I did it again," Tohru said quietly, head down.

"Forget it," Kyo tried to reassure her.

When she looked up at him, tears were in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry," she said, yet again.

He took an unconscious step towards her, unsure why she was so upset, worried that he was the cause of it.

Hoping he wouldn't mind and needing the comfort, Tohru picked up the orange cat and held him against her. "I hadn't wanted to leave, but Akito promised he wouldn't hurt any of you if I left. I wanted to say goodbye, I really did. But he was going to lock you up if I ever saw any of you again," she admitted through her tears. "I knew you'd be angry with me, but I missed you just as much as the others, Kyo," she said, hugging him as his fur became damp from her crying.

"Oh! Sorry." She finally realized his wet coat and guessed he was probably uncomfortable in the hug. Sniffling back her remaining tears, she picked up his clothes and put them in a separate room for him.

As she was finishing up the remaining dishes, Tohru heard the poof that signaled Kyo's return to his human form.

Tohru was putting away the last of the dishes when Kyo stepped back into the kitchen.

"Ready to go watch TV with the others?" she asked, her cheery manner only slightly dampened from her earlier crying spell, the only signs of which was her slightly reddened eyes and the lingering trace of salt that only Zodiac animals with an excellent sense of smell could sense.

Kyo nodded and they started towards the TV room together. "I missed you, too," he said, making Tohru look up at him. "I—I'm glad you're back," he added, looking slightly nervous and uncertain.

Tohru's eyes shone with unshed tears, and the smile she gave him was filled with true affection and happiness.

When they joined the others, Kisa could tell Tohru had been crying. She stood up and gave Tohru a hug. Kagura did the same, sensing her friend needed the comfort.

"Sissy, are you okay?"

Tohru nodded, and hugged the younger girl tighter. "I'm fine, Kisa. Thank you for worrying."

Something about the way she said the words made the Sohmas think that Tohru had not had anyone show such genuine concern for her in a long time—perhaps not since she had left them.

"Kyo," Shigure decided to change the topic, "Were my ears deceiving me, or did I hear you transform a moment ago?"

Both Kyo and Tohru blushed.

"I slipped, but Kyo caught me," Tohru explained quickly.

"Are you all right, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru was quick to assure him she was fine.

"It was strange, though," Kyo said, surprisingly.

"What was strange?" Hatori inquired.

"A couple minutes passed before I changed."

Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame exchanged glances, but said nothing. The others remained quiet from shock.

Tohru, wanting to break the awkward silence, spoke up. "Um, Shigure? I was wondering, what happened to your old house?"

"Oh, it's sitting alone, by itself, unlived in and uncared for," Shigure said theatrically, streams of counterfeit tears pouring down his face.

"You know you could move back in, now that Akito's gone," Hatori announced.

"That's true," Shigure replied, sobering himself. "I had thought about it a while ago, but…" he trailed off with a quick glance at Tohru, _it wouldn't have been the same._

The phone rang, startling them all. Shigure rose to answer and the others remained silent until he returned.

"That was one of the servents," he said to their questioning looks. "He simply called to inform us that Akito has been buried. And he mentioned that some of the family was going to gather there tomorrow morning to pay their final respects. We don't have to go, but—oh, how did he put it?—Ah, yes: he 'especially recommends' that we attend, us being so close to our former leader as we were."

"Sounds as if we don't have much of a choice," Hatori commented. The other Sohmas nodded in agreement.

Tohru cleared her through slightly, bringing her back to their attention. "Um, I think I'll head back to my apartment now," she said as she stood up. Several faces dropped, but no one spoke. "Would it be all right if I came back tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Shigure said.

"Yay!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Goody!" Kagura cried, squeezing Tohru in another hug, quickly followed by Kisa.

"Okay," Tohru said with her old smile, making the others smile as well. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved as she left. Her smile did not dim even as she readied herself for bed that night.

)()()()()()()()(

To my reviewers:

lhuntathraeil: Thank you! I really am sorry for the wait!

Katarina: I'm sorry it took so long! Thanks for the review!

Demon Girl: Thank you very much. Sorry I didn't update sooner.

Ariyana: No problem, I don't mind answering questions at all. As to your comment about Tohru's new maturity: I've found that setting the story in the future allows for slight changes that can make the story more believable when there are gaps in what is already given knowledge. Did that make any sense? Sorry, I guess I was rambling. Thank you so much for the compliment, it's nice hearing from you.

Elriel: Sorry it took me so long to update! Akito seems like he's a good character to 'tweak' if you get my meaning, but it worked best that he died in this fiction. Anyway, thanks again, and I hope you liked the chapter!

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: Well, I already know what your vote is for pairings. The result will mostly depend on where the story itself decides to go, but also on the polls. So I'm sorry I can't make any promises. Thank you for the review though!

summrpnkprncess: I'm glad you like the story, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry to say that I haven't gotten the chance to read your stories yet, and with school starting my free time will probably be even less, but I _will _try. Thanks again!

hoshiyoshi: Sorry this chapter took so long. You probably finished your manga and many more while you were waiting. I am pleased you like my story. Thank you very much for the review!

i love athrun: I'm happy you like my story, and I am extremely sorry this chapter took so long. I hope the wait was at least partially worth it.

Darkness Sweetheart2000: Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm really happy you like the story. I'm so sorry about how long it's been taking me to update. Thanks, again!!

Defafaeth Mechqua: I'll take it that means you like the story Sorry I've been taking so long to update!

Ana Denali: What you said was true, but I didn't want to put too large of a gap of time before she came back. I hope you're questions were answered. If not, or if you have more, please feel free to ask. Thank you very much for the review!!!

Raha: Thanks for the compliments!! I hope you continue to enjoy my fiction!

Lady Literature: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep on liking it. Thanks, again!

Brittley: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like my story, and I hope it continues to meet your approval. I love the series very much.


	5. Mourning Cure

The Sohma family assembled around Akito's final resting place, everyone politely silent and solemn. No one spoke, perhaps because no one knew what to say. Eventually, those gathered began to trickle away, back to their daily lives. The Zodiac members soon departed to change out of their dismal clothes before they were to meet Tohru at Shigure's apartment.

Tohru had remained a respectful distance away from the meeting at Akito's grave. It was, after all, a family gathering, of which she was not a part of.

She waited until the last of the Sohmas departed before approaching herself. A tear ran down her face, soon followed by another, to land on the stone of the shrine.

"I'm sorry," she told him repeatedly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. You gave your life for them, but no one could save you." Her tears continued to rain down.

A gentle breeze suddenly picked up, caressing her face. Tohru closed her eyes. The wind felt like gentle hands against her wet cheeks. But when she brought up her own hand, she felt nothing but her own, now-dry, cheek.

For a moment, she thought she heard a voice, as if carried by the unexpected gust. _"Thank you."_

She opened her eyes, but saw no one, so perhaps she had only imagined the words. She hesitantly kneeled to place a single red rose on the shrine before she bowed and left.

The Zodiac members were gathered within Shigure's apartment, wondering when Tohru would arrive, and hoping that the day before had been no dream. They suddenly had a strange feeling, but the young ones thought they imagined it. The adults, not knowing what they had felt, ignored it for the time being.

Finally, there was a knock at the door, and the younger Sohmas rushed to open it. And there she stood, the subject their thoughts, in a turquoise dress nearly identical to the one she used to wear when she lived with them.

She smiled. "Hi! I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

Yuki smiled in return. "Not at all, Miss Honda."

"You seem a bit tired," Hatori commented.

Tohru was quick to explain. "I was just up a bit earlier today, that's all. I'm fine." She paused. "I have something I'd like to show you, if you don't mind coming with me."

Momiji jumped up and down. "Is it a surprise?" he asked excitedly.

Tohru beamed and nodded as the others put on their shoes. As soon as they were ready, she smilingly grabbed a hand of both Yuki and Kyo, and began pulling them in the right direction. The other Sohmas followed, with varying degrees of grins on their faces as well, especially as they watched the two boys' faces turn a light pink.

The faces of the Sohmas began to look confused as they entered a somewhat familiar forest. Then they finally stood before Shigure's old home.

"Lunch is ready inside," Tohru proclaimed with a smile. She then looked at Shigure. "I hope you don't mind that I went in," she said, sounding hesitant.

"No, no, of course not. But I thought it was locked…"

Tohru gave a small smile. "I still have the key you gave me." They were all slightly amazed she had kept it after so long.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Momiji declared.

They entered, and the previous inhabitants gasped, because the house was spotless. They had visited some months before to find everything covered in a fine layer of dust. A feast awaited them on the table.

"Miss Honda, you did all of this?" Yuki asked. Tohru smiled and nodded. "When?"

"This morning, correct?" Hatori stated. Again, a smile and a nod, but the smile was more hesitant.

"Why?" Kyo demanded.

Tohru turned her head away, and a faraway look came into her eyes as she smiled. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Well, let's not let all of Tohru's lovely cooking go to waste!" Ayame cried. They all sat and Tohru served the food. Light conversation filled the room.

"Shigure," Yuki spoke. The dog paused in his eating, chopsticks at his lips, as he looked at the rat. "Are you going to move back in? Because, if you do, I'd like to stay with you…like before."

Shigure seemed to think for a moment before he grinned. "I think I will. And you're welcome to join me, Yuki. You, too, Kyo," he added, looking at the cat.

"Miss Honda." She gave him her full attention. "Would you like to come and live with us again?"

Her smile was brilliant and her answer enthusiastic. "Yes! I would love to, very much! Thank you!"

All of the Sohmas smiled. Tohru was back.

They began moving furniture and belongings back into Shigure's house the next day.

Tohru was carrying a large pile of newly washed sheets so tall that it hindered her sight. Walking out to the yard to hang them up to dry, she miscalculated on the steps and tripped.

"Sissy!"

"Tohru!"

Tohru braced herself for an impact, but strong arms halted her fall. She looked up to discover that Yuki had caught her.

Everyone waited for the resulting transformation, but it never came. After a moment, Yuki realized he was still holding Tohru, and he set her down gently.

"What just happened?" Hatsuharu asked the question each was thinking.

"Is the curse broken?" Hiro inquired.

"I want to hug Tohru!" Momiji cried, and jumped to do so. Tohru was nearly knocked down, but she kept her balance, even when the boy did not turn into a rabbit.

"I've got to try this," Hatsuharu stated, making Tohru blush. Her blush only deepened when he did not change into his Zodiac form.

Tohru was even more surprised when Shigure pulled her into an embrace. "Oh, I can finally hug our precious Tohru! Isn't this great, Aya?"

Ayame then grabbed her bridal style and twirled around. "Yes, 'Gure, this is a glorious day! Here, Ha'ri, you try!" Ayame declared, and Tohru was suddenly placed in Hatori's arms.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he set her down gently, trying not to blush when Tohru gave him a small smile.

"Uh, Tohru?" Ritsu requested timidly. She smiled and gave him a hug, then bent down to embrace Hiro. The sheep did not look happy, but he did not pull away either.

"Do you think it's just Tohru? Or is the curse really broken?" Momiji asked, thinking about finally being able to hug his sister, maybe even his mother.

"There is one way to find out," Hatori commented. He looked at Kyo, or, more specifically, at Kyo's beads.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I can't even begin to tell you all how sorry I am that I took so long to write and post this chapter. Darn writer's block. I'll try to be more diligent with this story. I really am sorry! Gomen!!! 

To my patient reviewers:

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm extremely sorry for the wait.

rabbitTsukino: Well, it's not soon, for which I apologize, but here is more. Sorry it took so long!

Defafaeth Mechqua: Up at last! Though I'm sure you thought I'd take this long as much as I did, that is to say, you didn't. I hope you liked it.

Joeys-Babygirl: Thank you for the kind review, and the vote in the couple category. I'm really sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. I hope you enjoyed it.

lhuntathraeil: Sorry that your suggestion did not come to be, but I hope you still liked this chapter. I'm very sorry for the wait!

i love athrun: Thanks! I'm so sorry I took so long! I hope you liked this chapter, too.

Ariyana: Thank you, and sorry I took so long! I'll keep what you said in mind. I may not have a pairing at all, to be completely honest. My skills as a romance writer are… well, actually I don't think I have any skills as a romance writer. .

angelic: Thank you, I'm just really sorry I did not get it up sooner. Sorry!

NicePersonWhoSendsReveiws: I'm glad your thumb feels better, but I took so long to get this chapter up it should be better by now. Sorry about that! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Riyo Shiban: Thank you! I'm sorry I took so long!!

TaichiKoi: I'm flattered; I hope you still love it after all this time! Sorry I took so long!

Darkness Sweetheart2000: I like your theory, but even I'm not certain of the end result yet. I'm not good at writing romance, so I usually avoid it, with the exception of subtle hints. Anyway, thank you very much for the review and vote, and I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter!

Demeter1: I agree with your point, I even inserted it into this chapter because of your truthful review. However, my story would not work if they did cry honestly Thanks for reviewing, and I'm sorry it's been a while since I've posted.

Kawaii34girl: I updated, finally! Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Kortni: Thank you for reviewing! The pairing is thus far undecided. I'm glad you like my story, and I hope it continues to meet with your approval.


	6. Unnatural

"No."

"Kyo—"

"No!"

"But—"

"Hell no!"

"There must be another way…" Tohru interjected hopefully.

Suddenly Yuki was beside Kyo. He grabbed Kyo's wrist, and before the cat realized the intentions the rat had, the beads were removed.

Kyo stood, frozen in shock and fear. The group held a collective breath.

But Kyo did not change.

Elation broke through the initial shock. The curse was broken. Amidst the celebrating former Zodiac members, Tohru made her way toward Kyo, who stood somewhat away from the others. Still fuming silently at Yuki, he did not notice her until she was at his side.

"Kyo?" He almost jumped at her sudden appearance. She smiled at him. "I haven't gotten to hug you, yet," she stated. His face reddened as her arms wrapped around him, leaving him speechless.

"Kyo," she said, pulling away. "You're not the cat, anymore. You're not an outsider. You're just like any other Sohma, now. Come on." She took his hand and pulled him towards the others.

"Kyo!" Kagura called. "Come on! We're all going back to the main house to celebrate!"

Momiji laughed. "Yeah, come on, Kyo! You're so slow!"

Tohru released Kyo's hand, glad to see Kyo being accepted by his family.

"You, too, Tohru! You come, too!" Momiji called excitedly.

Kisa walked over to the older girl and placed her hand in Tohru's. "Come with us, sissy."

Tohru smiled and bent down to face Kisa. "Thank you very much for the offer, but this is a celebration for the Sohma family."

"But Tohru, you're like family to us," Shigure said, and the others nodded and voiced agreement.

Tohru's smile brightened. "Thank you. I've always felt like we were a family, too. It's nice to know you feel the same."

"Then come with us!" Momiji pleaded.

Tohru shook her head. "I'll go back to my apartment and pack, and see you here tomorrow bright and early."

"But—"

"The sooner I have my things ready, the sooner I can move back in."  
No one could argue with her statement. They finally admitted she was right, said reluctant goodbyes, and promised to see each other the next day.

Hatori, returning to his rooms, released a tired sigh. The excited reactions from the Sohma's with knowledge of the curse, as well as the other happenings of the day, had left him feeling drained of his energy. He smiled, remembering all of the hugs that had been exchanged. Sometimes even he still could not believe that they were truly free from their curse. He knew the others still harbored feelings of disbelief, and fear that what had occurred was only a dream.

A small celebration had been arranged for the evening, and a larger one was to be held in a week. The preparations for it would leave everyone exhausted.

He suddenly looked up to discover he had taken the route that passed near the graveyard of previous clan leaders. Thinking of Akito, Hatori felt a pang of sympathy. The recently deceased leader had been only days away from being freed from the curse. Or had he? Hatori paused in thought. What, exactly, _had_ broken the curse? They had been so caught up in the fact that they were cured, they had barely thought of _how_ they had been cured.

The doctor was about the begin walking again when a bit of red amongst the grey of stone caught his eye.

Turning, he approached Akito's shrine to find a single red rose, its color as vibrant as if it had only just fully bloomed. Picking it up, sunlight glinted off small drops of water clinging to the soft petals.

After only a moment of hesitation, Hatori bowed to the shrine and promised to return the flower later. He then made his way quickly back to his house, all weariness forgotten.

Shigure and Ayame sat facing Hatori in the doctor's living room. Steaming cups in front of all of them. The rose, still bright, with the beads of water as decoration, rested on the center of the table.

"Why did you call us here, Ha'ri?" Shigure looked pointedly at the flower.

"You just could not wait to see us at the banquet this evening, isn't that right, Ha'ri?" Ayame chimed.

"No," Hatori said, maintaining his patience. "I wanted to talk about the curse."

"It's broken. What is so important we couldn't discuss it later?" Shigure inquired.

"Have you not thought at all about how the curse was broken?" Hatori asked calmly.

Ayame's mood became more subdued. "Of course we've thought about it, Ha'ri. But is there any way to find out what cured us? Besides," he added, his playful tone returning. "We've got a party to think about!"

"Why is there a flower on the table?" Shigure finally questioned directly.

"It's not just any flower, 'Gure, it's a rose. And one almost as magnificent as moi, I might add." He swept it up and brought it to his nose.

"I found it on Akito's grave." Hatori turned to regard Ayame, whose demeanor had suddenly turned serious. "What is it, Aya?"

"It…smells like…salt."

Shigure took the rose, and nodded in accord. "Tears?" he suggested, as Hatori smelled it.

"I believe so," the doctor agreed. "I had thought it was water."

"Speaking of water, Ha'ri, you should put it in water to be sure it does not lose its color," Ayame commented.

Shigure looked thoughtful. "How long has it been out of water? Don't roses begin to wilt relatively quickly? Especially when out in the sun without any water?"

Hatori nodded. "I had thought of that. I spoke with one of the servants who maintain the graveyard area. He did not see who put it there, but said it had been there since early yesterday afternoon."

"But…then shouldn't the droplets have dried out by now?" Ayame queried.

"Yes, you would think they should have." Hatori rolled the stem idly between his fingers, deep in thought. "It's almost…unnatural."

Shigure gave a short laugh and spoke half-jokingly. "So was the curse."

Hatori's gaze sharpened and met with Shigure's. Ayame's eyes also went to the former dog of the Zodiac, before all three regarded the rose again.

"So, someone brought Akito a rose, and cried for him." Shigure was the first to break the thoughtful silence.

Hatori nodded. "We can determine that much, I think."

"But there were lots of people crying at Akito's funeral," Ayame mentioned.

"Yes, but none of them knew Akito as we knew him," Shigure pointed out. "They probably were not really mourning his death. And for some people, just being at a funeral ceremony makes them cry." He paused. "But that reminds me, Ha'ri. Wasn't Akito afraid that no one would cry for him when he died?"

Hatori nodded. "So, in all likelihood, whoever left this at Akito's grave cried true tears of sadness…and broke the curse."

"But who would…" Ayame began. The answer suddenly came to them all. "Tohru."

"What do we tell the others?" Shigure eventually asked.

"Let's not tell them anything, at the moment. We should be certain, first," Hatori said practically. The other two nodded.

"We'll see her tomorrow, so no sense in raising suspicions by contacting her now," Shigure observed.

Hatori agreed. "And we need to get ready for tonight. I'll return this to Akito, and see you at the party. Tomorrow, hopefully, we'll know."

* * *

i love athrun: Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too. 

lhuntathraeil: Oh, I believe you mentioned them all going to Tohru's house. But I took so long to write the last chapter I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot or if I remembered wrong. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope this one has some of the drama you were expecting.

Sami the archangel: I hope I updated at a decent speed for you. I'm happy you enjoy it.

Defafaeth Mechqua: lol. I barely beat the six-month mark myself, I think. This one was quicker, though.

Placid Snowflake: I'm so glad you like it! Thank you! I hope this was soon enough for you, and I hope I don't get writer's block again, either, lol.

yi wen1776: Thank you so much! I'm pleased you like it so much. Thanks, again!

LinBean: Thank you, Lina. I know I wasn't too quick about updating, but I hope I wasn't too slow, either. I'm glad you like it. I like Shigure, too. Have you read any Shigure/Tohru fictions? I've read one or two that I thought were none-too-awkward. If I get the chance, I'll find them and give you the titles. Anyway, thank _you_, and I hope you continue to enjoy my fiction.

Sarah1281: I'm glad you enjoy it so far. Did this chapter answer your questions, or most of them? I hope you still like my fiction. Thanks for the review!

kurokioku: Thanks! I love the anime very much as well. I'm glad my story has made you love the series even more. Thank you for reviewing!

Kortni: I'm afraid it's not going to be done that quickly. And I guess I know who you'd like to see Tohru with, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

joyce: I will continue. I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

Lady Literature: I updated a bit more quickly this time! I hope you love this chapter, too. Thank you for the review!


	7. Theory Conceived, Plans Arranged

"Tohru?" Tohru turned to regard Shigure, who was standing with Hatori and Ayame. "May we speak with you a moment?"

Just after the Sohmas had arrived at Shigure's home, Tohru had appeared carrying a couple of bags containing her few belongings. Once everyone else had become distracted with the final cleaning of the house, the three eldest Sohmas had decided to take the opportunity to question Tohru.

"Yes?" She came to stand in front of them.

"Did you…" Shigure suddenly was not sure how to word his question.

"Did you visit Akito's grave two days ago?" Hatori inquired.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry, should I not have done that? I waited until everyone else was gone so I wouldn't intrude. I'm sorry, was I not supposed to? Are only Sohmas allowed in that area—?"

"Calm down, Tohru." Shigure gave a small chuckle. "You did nothing wrong."

"Tell me, Tohru," Ayame addressed her. "Did you leave that lovely flower for our former leader?"

"Yes," Tohru replied, her voice filled with remorse at the death. Her head bent slightly and her eyes lost their cheer.

"You cried for him, didn't you, Tohru." Shigure spoke quietly, not so much asking a question as seeking confirmation for what they already suspected. "At the shrine that day."

She nodded, not quite looking at them, her eyes still sad.

"Hey," a monotone voice spoke with a hint of concern. "You all right?"

Tohru looked at Hatsuharu, but before she could answer, another, lighter, voice called out to her.

"Tohru!" Momiji cried, undoubtedly loud enough to alert the others. "What's wrong, Tohru?"

"Oh, I'm fine…" Tohru tried to assure the young boy.

"What'd that damn dog say?"

"I'm not a dog anymore, Kyo," Shigure reminded him.

"Sissy?"

"Tohru?"

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru looked at them all. "Really, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." She smiled, but it was dampened by sorrow. She dropped her gaze and brushed away a single tear just as it fell. "Just thinking about Akito," she murmured.

"Shigure, what did you say?" Yuki demanded suspiciously.

"We were just having a little chat, and our former leader's name came up," Shigure replied innocently.

The others did not appear satisfied with the answer.

"We may as well tell them, Shigure. I don't think we can be any more certain," Hatori said.

"Tell us what?" Kyo asked hotly.

"I suppose you're right, Ha'ri." Shigure replied calmly.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Our beloved Tohru," Ayame proclaimed, wrapping an arm around Tohru's shoulders and causing her cheeks to pink slightly, "Was the one who broke our curse!"

Stunned silence followed. The Sohmas could judge from Tohru's wide eyes that she had not known either. Yuki barely remembered to free Tohru from the grasp of his brother.

"Is it really true?" Kagura inquired. She looked to the doctor, the most mature of the group. "Hatori?"

He nodded. "I suppose if someone from this generation was going to break it, Tohru would be the one."

Tohru's blush returned and darkened. "Bu-but…I didn't do anything," she protested weakly.

"Yeah, how'd Tohru break the curse?" Momiji asked.

"As far as we can tell, it is because she truly mourned Akito. Akito…seemed to change after Tohru went to the main house that day, soften, even. Tohru showed Akito only respect and kindness. Perhaps by crying, Akito finally knew someone cared." Shigure shrugged. "But it's only a theory. It really is impossible to know without a doubt exactly why the curse was lifted."

A moment of silence fell over the group as everyone absorbed Shigure's words.

"Hurray! Tohru broke the curse!" Momiji exclaimed, and jumped up to hug her. With Kisa clutching her legs, Tohru lost her balance they fell, hard, onto the floor.

"Tohru!" The voices held alarm.

"Momiji!" The voices sounded reprimanding.

"Sorry!" Momiji looked at Tohru apologetically.

But Tohru was chuckling, then fully laughing. Momiji did not hesitate to join her, and soon all of the younger Sohmas were smiling and laughing as well. Tohru wrapped her arms around the German boy, giving him the embrace he had sought. The three eldest watched in amusement, lips unconsciously lifted in smirks of their own.

Still smiling brightly, Tohru wiped her eyes free of her tears, now tears of laughter. "So, what's left to do?" she inquired.

"I'm done," Hatsuharu responded. The others spoke similar answers.

"We're finished, then? Great! I'll go make some tea." Tohru began to stand from her still sprawled condition on the floor, and found herself presented with a hand. She glanced up and smiled at Ritsu as she placed her hand in his, and he pulled her gently to her feet.

Once Tohru had served everyone a drink, she sat down herself.

"Miss Honda," Yuki said, after taking a sip of his tea. "Ritsu has invited us to the hot springs tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

"Oh, I-I—"

"You don't have to go," Yuki added, hiding his disappointment.

"No-no! It's not that. I want to go, but…I have to go back to work tomorrow…"

Yuki brightened slightly. "It's fine, Miss Honda. We understand you have to work."

"You could come, next weekend, if you want, Tohru," Ritsu added timidly.

Her smile was brilliant. "That would be wonderful."

"Don't forget about the banquet," Hatori cautioned.

"That's right!" Momiji shouted excitedly. "Tohru, you should come! Please, come, please!"

"Yeah, Tohru! We could pick out dresses together!" Kagura agreed.

"Please, sissy?" Kisa requested quietly.

"I don't want to impose…"

"You're not. I see no reason for you not to attend," Hatori said authoritatively.

"If you're sure…" Hatori nodded. She smiled. "Okay, then. Thank you. I'd love to join you."

"Goody!"

"Hey, Tohru! Can we eat at your restaurant this week?" Momiji asked.

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Sure! Come by whenever you like."

"I want to go tomorrow!" Momiji declared.

"And then we can shop for dresses!" Kagura added.

Tohru's face saddened slightly. "I'm afraid I won't be able to leave until late tomorrow, Kagura."

"Okay. How about the day after?"

Tohru nodded and smiled. "That's fine."

"Yay! We get to eat at Tohru's restaurant!" Momiji sang.

"We'll come, too." Shigure grinned. "We know what to recommend."

"And who could pass up Tohru's cooking!" Ayame raved. "And Ha'ri can drive us!"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you," Hatori said stoically, but his expression was kind.

Tohru went to bed that night in the room she had missed every night for so many months, looking forward to a future with the Sohmas she had longed for even longer.

* * *

Animefreakkagome: Thank you! I hope to do just that. 

Sami the archangel: Thanks! Some people do try to push for quick updates, but there's really nothing they can do besides ask. I update when I am able, I can do no more.

Yukako: Thank you very much. I try hard to keep them in character. Otherwise it just doesn't feel like FB anymore.

goldfishlover73: Thanks so much! I'm happy you like it.

Defafaeth Mechqua: lol. Thanks for reviewing!

PD and KGIM: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm not as bad as some…am I? I'm glad you enjoy my fiction so much. Thank you for the reviews!

lhuntathraeil: Thanks! Akito deserves fans just like all of the other characters do.

Enchantress Sun: I hope the wait was worth it! Thank you for reviewing!

Dark Inu Fan: Interesting concept about the curse. However, there are so many uncertainties I probably won't delve into it much more. Thank you so much for the review!

Placid Snowflake: Yes, no more writer's block. In fact, I've been very inspired lately. The problem is finding the time to write. Thanks for your reviews!

Sarah1281: Thank you very much! I'm happy you think so!


	8. A Dozen and One Stars

The Sohmas swallowed hungrily as plate after plate of beautifully arranged food was set before them. Tantalizing scents overtook their senses, making them ravenous. They ate as if they had not had a decent meal in weeks, and the taste proved as grand as the presentation. They ate until they were full to bursting, but once dessert was delivered, they could not help but eat some more. As the last of them sat back with contented sighs, they spoke in amazement of Tohru's advanced skill, for she had insisted on cooking everything for them herself.

"Now, for the check," Shigure declared, and he waved their waitress over.

"Do you think Miss Honda will let us pay?" Yuki inquired.

"We'll convince her," Shigure replied confidently as the waitress approached.

"Yes?"

"We'd like the check, please."

"Right away." She bowed and retreated, returning moments later with a slip of paper. Placing it on the table, she bowed again. "I hope you enjoyed your meal. You may pay at the front." Then she left.

The Sohmas stared or blinked in surprise.

"Well," Shigure chuckled. "That was easier than I expected."

Hatori snatched the check from its resting place. "After that comment she made to Aya about being a businessperson, she couldn't very well refuse to let us pay." He scanned the bill. He nodded suddenly. "As I thought."

He handed it to Shigure, who raised his eyebrows. "This can't be right."

Ayame, leaning over to look, agreed. "That is too inexpensive. I hope she doesn't charge all of her customers so little. She'd go out of business."

"More likely she gave us discount," Hatori said. "But we can't know how much, and I doubt anyone would tell us."

"We could leave a big tip," Momiji suggested.

"The waitress takes the tip," Hatsuharu replied.

"What if we asked someone to give it to her?" Kagura proposed.

"She wouldn't accept it." Yuki shook his head, then sighed. "We can't win, can we?"

"It does seem that way," Shigure answered, somewhat dejectedly.

"Where is Sissy?" Kisa asked quietly.

"Yeah, we're going shopping," Kagura added. "She said she would come with us after we'd eaten."

"Knowing her, she's helping to clean up," Kyo said unthinkingly.

Shigure laughed. "That sounds like our Tohru." He paused. "Well, we'll leave you kids to it. I'm sure she'll be done soon."

"We'll take care of the bill on our way out," Hatori added. He looked at Ritsu. "Do you need a ride?"

Ritsu looked flabbergasted. "Oh, ye-yes. You wouldn't mind?"

"No, not if we leave now."

"Th-thank you, Hatori!" Ritsu jumped from his seat, ready to leave.

"Have fun!" Ayame intoned playfully.

The younger Sohmas spoke final parting words, and then sat waiting for Tohru.

After a moment, Yuki stood. "I'm going to go and find her. She may have lost track of time."

Kyo stood only a second later. "I'm going to look for her, too."

The exchange of glares expected to follow did not come. They began a silent walk to the kitchens.

"They're no longer the cat and rat," Hatsuharu observed idly.

"They don't have a reason to fight each other, anymore," Kagura concluded in a murmur. _Except, perhaps, for Tohru_. None of them spoke the words, but they all thought them. But Tohru was just as likely to be a reason for them not to fight, as well.

As Kyo and Yuki stepped through the swinging doors into the kitchen area, their waitress spotted them. "I'm sorry, but this area is off-limits to customers."

"We're looking for Tohru," Kyo said.

"We're friends of hers," Yuki added.

She seemed to hesitate in uncertainty, but after a pause, she sounded as if she believed them. "Miss Honda is in the back." She pointed down the aisle they should take.

"Thank you," Yuki spoke, before following Kyo down the recommended path. After a moment of walking through the large kitchen, they heard someone speaking above the normal kitchen noises.

"—what we hired them for. You don't have to clean up." The voice that spoke was masculine, and though the words were reprimanding, they were not harsh.

A familiar answered. "Yes, I know, you're right." Tohru.

Kyo had been correct. They both smiled unconsciously.

"Just…" A sigh. "It's less work for everyone if the work is shared, Miss Honda. And you've been here all day." A pause.

"Is that what time it is?" Tohru cried in alarm. Yuki had also guessed correctly. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" She sounded cheery, but rushed.

"Wait, Tohru."

Both Yuki and Kyo's eyes flashed. The man had called Tohru by her first name. Yuki did not even do that, and he had certainly known her longer than this man. And the man had called her Miss Honda only minutes before.

"Yes?" She almost sounded hesitant.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?"

"No. I told you no, already, Mr. Maro." She slightly emphasized the formal name.

"Come on, Tohru. Just once. We could get a drink or go out to dinner…"

"I said no." Tohru's voice was firm, but was also beginning to sound helpless, or perhaps the sound was weariness.

"Tohru—" he began again.

"She said no."

Tohru turned around as someone took a step forward. "Kyo?" Another figure came forward. "Yuki?"

Both boys examined the man Tohru had called Mr. Maro. Perhaps two or three years older than them, he was dressed in rather expensive clothing. Black hair was tied behind his head in a short ponytail. Sea green eyes returned their scrutinizing looks.

"You're not supposed to be back here."

"Oh, it's okay. I know them." Tohru interjected quickly. She turned to face the two. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time. We can go, now." Looking at Mr. Maru again, she added, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He paused, then nodded. "Think about what I said."

"She already refused," Yuki spoke in a cold tone before Tohru could form a response. Then he and Kyo ushered Tohru to where the others were waiting. The boys were silent, uncertain that they had any right to interfere with what had happened in the kitchen. She did not appear upset, however.

As they stepped outside the restaurant and started their walk for the clothing stores, the others noticed their quietness.

"Did something happen?" Momiji asked, not sure whom to direct the question to.

Tohru gave a short laugh. Then she shook her head. "No. My vice president was just trying to take me out to dinner again." Kyo and Yuki stiffened. By her tone, the scene they had witnessed was a frequently reoccurring one. If she had ever been embarrassed about the situation, or about speaking of it, the sheer arduous repetition would have rid her of the feeling.

"Again?" Kagura persisted. "How many times has he asked?"

Tohru's shoulders raised in a small shrug. "He's been trying for the past month or so. I can't tell you how often."

"And you've rejected him every time?" Tohru nodded. "Some men just can't take a hint," Kagura huffed. Then she paused in thought. "Why'd you turn him down?"

Tohru gave a half-smile. "I don't think we were meant to be together. Besides, he only wants the company," she added bluntly.

All of the Sohmas stopped walking, and she turned around to face them questioningly.

"How do you know that?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Well, at first I only suspected. But he wouldn't give up. When he became more persistent once the restaurant started doing well financially, I knew."

"Miss Honda, I hope you aren't mad at us for stepping in, back there," Yuki suddenly spoke.

She smiled. "Oh, no. In fact, I think you might have scared him a little. Maybe he won't ask me so much, now."

Yuki returned her smile.

"Why don't you just fire him?" Kyo demanded.

Tohru couldn't meet his angry gaze. "He's done so well for the restaurant. And he's a great manager when it comes to expenses."

"He certainly dresses nicer than anyone else there," Kyo persisted. "How do you know he's not stealing money?"

Tohru shook her head. "He's not." Before anyone could ask, she explained, "I have two vice presidents, Mr. Maro and Miss Kata. Miss Kata doesn't like him very much. She has better morals, I think."

"So you hired her to keep an eye on Mr. Maro?" Hatusharu asked.

Smiling, Tohru shook her head. "Not really, but she seems to do it anyway. When I interviewed them, they were both so qualified, I didn't see how I could turn either of them down for the job." They all smiled. That was just like Tohru.

"Enough business talk. Let's go shopping!" Kagura declared. She took one of Tohru's hands, Kisa took the other, and they resumed their walk.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, everyone! I had this chapter finished much earlier, but before I was able to write review responses, school got in the way, and I have not been in the best of health (nothing serious). Thanks for waiting! 

Dark Inu Fan: Thank you, I will!

evil irish llama: Thanks! I'm glad you haven't lost interest so far. I hope it stays that way.

i love athrun: Thank you! I'm going as fast as I am able. I hope the wait is not too unbearable.

PD and KGIM: I'm glad you enjoy it! I would have liked to be in your classroom that day Thanks for reviewing!

Sami the archangel: Yes, I know not much happened in the last chapter. It could be labeled an explanatory chapter. Also, things will begin to build from there, I think. Thank you for the review!

Helbaworshipper: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it. However, there is still more drama to come.

SelenityPotter: Thanks so much! I am the same about reviewing, so I am flattered. Thanks again for the review!

lhuntathraeil: I like Ritsu, too. He hadn't been in the story very much yet, so I thought I'd give him a larger part in that chapter. Thank you for the review!

nekozuki114: Thank you! I hope the wait was not too long, and that it was worth it.

Strawberriez48: Thanks! And no, the story is not quite finished. A few more chapters, I believe. Thank you for your vote, but I don't think there will be any defined pairings in this fiction. Sorry.

SunMistress: I'm sorry, posting this chapter took longer than I had both expected and hoped. I don't think there will be any blatant pairs. And no, I don't have writers block for this story anymore. I know where I'm going with it, now, until the end.

Sarah1281: No, it's not over yet, the end is near, though. I'm really happy you have been enjoying my fiction! Thanks so much!

Kiona: Thank you, I'm glad you think so. And I would be honored to aid you with your writing. That is, if you haven't found someone else to help you. I know I took a long time to answer. I apologize for that. Assuming you would still like me assistance, what would you like me to do?

onigiri: Thanks! I'm sorry you had to wait. I hope you continue to enjoy my fiction.

dreamcaster555: I'm sorry you were grounded, and congratulations on becoming ungrounded. I'm glad you like my fiction, and do not worry about not reviewing. But thank you for your comments! And, as I'm sure you've noticed, this story is not done quite yet.


	9. Eventful Day

The group divided to go to the appropriate stores by gender. They agreed to meet at a coffee shop located roughly in the middle of the distance between the two shops.

Tohru and Kagura chattered about how adorable Kisa looked in the clothes she tried on. Once Kisa decided on an outfit, Kagura and Tohru began looking for theirs. Kagura tried on dozens of dresses. Tohru was more hesitant. After Kagura finally chose one, she and Kisa helped Tohru find a dress. Eventually, Tohru found one she liked, and the three paid together. The three girls exited the store, each carrying a bag with her outfit neatly folded inside.

Walking to the café, they passed a toy store. Kisa stopped to look in the window.

"Do you want to go into the store, Kisa?" Tohru asked. Kisa nodded. "We have, time, don't we?" Tohru then inquired of Kagura.

"Of course!"

They strolled past shelves upon shelves of games, dolls, and other various playthings. Suddenly Kagura released an enthusiastic squeal and grabbed an item from a shelf of stuffed animals. She then held her prize up for Kisa and Tohru to see. In her tight grasp, Kagura held an orange cat. "Doesn't it look just like Kyo?" Kisa nodded and Tohru smiled. Kagura crushed the toy to her chest in an affectionate, if not tender, embrace. "It's so cute! I'm going to buy it!" She declared, then proceeded to the cashier.

Tohru bent down to Kisa's level. "Is there anything you want, Kisa?"

Large, brown eyes scanned the shelves. Then Kisa lifted her finger to point to a high shelf. Looking to where she indicated, Tohru saw that the shelf was certainly too tall for Kisa. Standing on the tips of her toes, Tohru could barely reach the self. Grasping at an action figure, she asked Kisa, "This one?" At Kisa's nod, Tohru brought the toy down from its place and handed it to the little girl.

Kisa's eyes brightened as she gazed at the figure. "This is the character from Hiro's favorite anime." Kisa raised her eyes to look at Tohru and she smiled. "Thanks, Sissy."

Tohru smiled back. "You're welcome, Kisa." Tohru held out her hand. "Come on, let's go pay for it."

Leaving the store, two of the three now carried an additional bag. They continued their walk. Passing by a flower shop, Tohru halted abruptly, and a thoughtful look came across her face.

"Tohru?" Kagura questioned. Kisa's face held an inquiring look as well.

Tohru flashed them a quick smile. "I'll be right back," she assured them. Then she disappeared into the store. Moments later, she returned carrying an additional bag herself.

"What'd you get, Tohru?" Kagura asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise," Tohru said with a secretive smile.

Kagura pouted, but then shrugged and smiled. "Okay. Let's go meet the guys! I want to show Kyo what I bought at the toy store!"

"And you have something for Hiro, don't you, Kisa?" Tohru said.

The older girls smiled at the light blush that colored Kisa's cheeks.

They resumed their route to the designated meeting place. Soon they heard a familiar voice call out their names.

"Tohru, Kisa, Kagura! Over here!" Momiji exclaimed, waving at them from the café across the street. The boys had claimed a table and were seated around it. Kyo was pulling Momiji down from standing in his chair. The others smiled in greeting.

The girls returned Momiji's wave. Kagura and Kisa then began to run towards the others, eager to show off what they had purchased. Tohru followed at a more leisurely pace, smiling as she watched them.

"Kyo, look what I got!" Kagura shouted. Kyo huffed, and, crossing his arms, looked away.

"I bought you something, Hiro," Kisa said shyly. Hiro's cheeks pinked slightly.

Tohru smiled lovingly at them. Movement seen from the corner of her eye made her turn her head to look, and her smile faded from her face. Tohru's world seemed to slow. A car driving recklessly fast was coming down the road. Following its course with her eyes, Tohru's gaze landed on Kisa and Kagura, who were oblivious to the danger.

"Kisa!"

"Kagura!"

The boys had noticed the car, too. They were scrambling to stand from the table and reach the two girls in time.

Kisa and Kagura stopped their sprint across the street. Turning, they saw the threat that was horrifyingly near.

Tohru's fingers released their grip on the handles of her bags. The packages fell, now forgotten, to the ground. Tohru took a few running steps, her arms stretched before her, to place a hand on their backs—one hand on each—and she pushed.

Kagura and Kisa were propelled forward several unbalanced steps before falling hard onto the ground. The space was far enough.

Tohru scarcely had time to turn her head towards the car before…

"Tohru!"

The bag containing the flowers had fallen on its side, spilling various colored flowers around the bag containing the dress.

A cell phone rang in a house surrounded by trees. The doctor with dirty brown hair covering one eye answered it. A voice spoke quickly and loudly from the phone. The one visible eye widened in fear.

Ayame and Shigure quelled their mischievous teasing and apprehensively watched their friend.

"Calm down," Hatori spoke into the receiver. But the two could tell that Hatori was having difficulty maintaining his composure himself. "I'll be there right away." He was standing before he hung up.

Hatori's anxiety infecting them, Shigure and Ayame also stood. To their questioning looks Hatori said, "We have to get to the hospital." He did not look at them. "Tohru was hit by a car."

* * *

A/N: I apologize. After the long wait, this chapter is a bit short. However, I was not completely at fault. I had the chapter written, and I was very happy with it, but when I went to save it, Word crashed, and the file disappeared. I am not so much of an idiot that I did not save it beforehand. I did. Nevertheless, the file was nowhere to be found on my computer. I rewrote it as best I could, but I do not think this is as good as the original. Too bad I'll never know. Also, I was not sure how to describe Hatori's hair. Does anyone have a better suggestion? Again, sorry for the delay! 

Dark Inu Fan: Yes, he was supposed to Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait!

dreamcaster555: I am glad you like my story. It is not over yet, but the end looms near, I'm afraid. Sorry I took so long to update!

Helbaworshipper: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, too!

Placid Snowflake: Thanks so much for reviewing! I am sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter.

lhuntathraeil: I hope you had a happy birthday, although almost a month has passed. Sorry about that. And, yes, Ritsu will appear at least once more. Thanks for the review!

Butterfly Girl Sarah: Thanks! I am happy you think so. I hope you continue to enjoy my fiction.

Chaaan: Thank you very much! I try very hard not to change the characters from how they were originally created to be. After all, that is usually why we become fans of the anime or manga, isn't it? Because we like the characters? So, thank you again! I am sorry this chapter took so long!

PD and KGIM: Thanks! I hope the chapter was worth the wait.?yukifan-girl14: Thank you so much for the kind review! I would love to read your stories when I have time, but lately I have been very busy. (Hence the update delay.) I am very happy that you like my fiction. You should keep writing, too. Thanks, again!

SelenityPotter: I hope you have not gone insane from the wait. I am very sorry about that. I hope this chapter was at least somewhat worth it. Thank you for your review!

i love athrun: Thank you. There will not be many more chapters. Thanks for reviewing!


	10. White Peace

Tohru lay in the white gown of a hospital, within the white sheets of a hospital bed, surrounded by the white walls of the white hospital building of the city. Her eyes rested closed peacefully, and if not for the frightening pallor of her skin, she would appear to be only asleep. Her arms and hands, placed immobile atop the blankets, were bound with bandages. Above the brace that surrounded her neck, another bandage wrapped about her forehead. Steadily beeping machines were stationed near her head, and wires and tubes trailed from her body like vines.

The seven Sohmas who had been so close when the accident occurred sat or stood in various places throughout the small room, guilt stricken. Kisa and Kagura, sporting bandages on their arms and knees from their rough fall, looked on the verge of tears after only recently having become too tired to cry any more.

Yet another person in a white lab coat swept into the room, followed by two others. Their first glance was for Tohru, but it quickly moved to include her observers. Hatori's eyes narrowed when they landed on Kisa.

"Kisa," Shigure spoke softly but firmly. "Why don't you go wait outside." It was not a request.

Looking like she wished to protest, Kisa slowly nodded. Hiro took her hand and led her out of the room.

"You should have known better than to allow Kisa to see Tohru in such a state," Hatori reprimanded them halfheartedly.

They nodded, knowing he was right, but their concern was Tohru.

Hatori moved to take up Tohru's chart. Ayame shifted to stand beside Yuki. Shigure stood aside, casting worried glances around the room.

Several tense moments of silence followed as the doctor examined the papers and then checked the monitors.

Yuki shifted uneasily in his seat. With a glance at his brother, Ayame spoke. "How bad is it, Ha'ri?"

Hatori released a small, strained sigh, and bent beside Tohru to remove the neck brace. "Thankfully, nothing was broken, though she did suffer some cuts and bruises." He paused. "It seems she hit her head, hard."

Momiji asked softly, "Ha'ri? Is—is Tohru going to be okay?"

"She's in a comatose state at the moment," he replied sadly. "There is no way to estimate when she will wake."

"But she will wake up, won't she?" Momiji asked. The seven looked at him nervously.

Hatori felt torn between telling the truth and giving reassurances. Finally, he answered, "Medical technology is not advanced enough to ensure that a coma victim will awake. But," he grasped for the right words, "I believe, knowing Tohru, she will not give up so easily. She will come back."

Kyo's fist struck the wall beside his thigh. "Damnit!" His head was bent, orange bangs covering his eyes. "Why'd she have to…" He pounded the wall a second time. In his voice could be heard the tears threatening to spill. He suddenly pushed himself from his position leaning against the wall, and exited the room. The only one unaffected by Kyo's outburst was the object of it.

"Tell us what happened," Shigure finally said.

Kagura released a gasping sob, and looked at the adults with watery eyes and a tearstained face. "Kisa and I were running across the street to meet the boys. I bought this cute stuffed animal I wanted to show Kyo." Her smile appeared forced, at best. "I didn't see the car. Neither did Kisa. It was going so fast."

"We saw it too late," Hatsuharu stated quietly.

Kagura continued, "Tohru pushed Kisa and me out of the way, but…but…" She burst into fresh tears. Yuki and Shigure did their best to calm her. Kagura eventually left to join Kisa, Hiro, and Kyo.

"There's nothing we can do," Hatori said sadly, "except talk to her."

So they did. All ten Sohmas came to visit Torhu every day. Kisa and Kagura cried often. Yuki and Hiro had adopted emotionless, blank masks. Kyo and Hatsuharu were constantly on edge, lashing out at anything and everyone. Ayame, Shigure, and Ritsu remained subdued, even depressed. Hatori even more restrained than usual.

Shigure informed them that the rest of the family had agreed to postpone the banquet. The three adults knew the others would not go without Tohru.

Miss Kata and Mr. Maro came to visit Tohru together. The Sohmas had been relieved to discover that Tohru had been correct. Miss Kata was very wary of Mr. Maro. The two were capable of managing the restaurant until Tohru recovered.

At one point during the visit, Mr. Maro reached out to touch Tohru's pale cheek. The Sohma males in the room—Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji—stiffened. As if sensing the threat, Mr. Maro's hand froze in its journey, and he pulled back. With one last look at Tohru, he left. Miss Kata followed him like an overseer after saying a hasty farewell to the Sohmas and casting Torhu a concerned, motherly glance.

Employees of A-Dozen-and-One Stars sent flowers and small gifts to Tohru, and a few came to visit once or twice. To some, the gesture may have appeared selfish, but the Sohmas saw true concern in the eyes and messages. Tohru was a well-loved manager.

Days became weeks, and weeks threatened to become months. Tohru still had not awakened. Her vital signs were slowly, but steadily, becoming fainter.

The younger Sohmas were informed that the rest of the family was tired of waiting, and the banquet was to be held in two days. Their absence was not acceptable, no excuses.

Kagura had remembered to grab the bag containing Tohru's dress before the ride to the hospital. It now rested alone in a corner of her hospital room, a painful memory, perhaps nothing more.

* * *

miko: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, this is a drama. The story is almost done. 

dreamcaster555: Thanks for the review! As for whether Tohru ends up okay in the end…you'll just have to wait and see.

Helbaworshipper: I will. Thanks for reviewing!

SelenityPotter: I am glad the last chapter was worth the wait. I got this one out sooner.

Defafaeth Mechqua: Too good to be true, wasn't it? Nice foresight. Thank you for the review!

goldfishlover73: Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Almost finished!

Dark Inu Fan: Yes, indeed she is. Thanks for reviewing!

lhuntathraeil: Yes, I agree with you, an very unoriginal idea. But having a plane fall out of the sky and hit her would have been a bit extreme, don't you think?

Beloved Rose: I hope this update was at a decent pace for you. hands tissue

Dooley: Thank you very much! I am happy you like it.

elena: You are very persistent. This story is coming to a close.

kortni: Pairings are unlikely. I am no romance writer. I read "Finally". Very well done. Continue writing. Thank you very much for the review!

Nika Phoenix: You shall find out soon. Thank you for reviewing!


	11. Nurse Nori

The morning of the banquet, all of the former Zodiac members, minus Kyo and Hatori, came to visit Tohru before their presence was demanded at the complex. All were dressed in their clothing for that evening.

Ayame sported an outfit of his own creation: a long, deep red silk robe barely visible beneath a black overcoat of equal length, held closed by gold clasps, that was alive with leafed vines of gold, red, and occasionally blue and white thread. As well, he wore black pants. His hair hung free, contrasting starkly against the black material. The other males wore suits. Hiro, a navy blue; Momiji, pale yellow; Hatusharu, a combination of a black coat with white pants; Ritsu, ivory; Shigure in a dark grey; and Yuki, powder blue. Only Shigure, Yuki, and Hiro wore ties. Necklaces were noticeable above Hatsuharu's not-fully-buttoned shirt and jacket.

Kisa was attired in a short-sleeved, pleated dress of aquamarine. One bow of a shade lighter decorated each sleeve at the shoulder. A spring green ribbon wrapped around the waist and tied in a bow at the back. A matching ribbon was tied in her hair. Kagura's dress was an intense pink, ending at her knees. The long sleeves, falling from the thin shoulder straps that crossed at the back, were comprised of rose-colored gauze. Violet berets kept Kagura's brown hair from her face. Kagura's magenta open-toe shoes had a low heel, whereas Kisa's black shoes were a shiny black with no high heel.

The eyes of Kisa and Kagura were bright, but they refrained from crying. Tohru had not been without the companionship of at least one of the Sohmas for much more than an hour since she had entered the hospital. When one could not visit, another could. Hatori was there most nights, researching, and Shigure and Ayame often kept him and Tohru company.

They began to file out of the room with promises to come as soon as they were able, though that was likely not to be for at least two days.

Yuki stayed behind. He placed his hand in Tohru's motionless, but still warm, one. "Get well, Tohru." A lone tear fell to land on her hand, sliding down the back of her hand to stain the blanket, but she showed no sign of feeling it. His eyes remained worriedly on her face for several moments. Finally, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and pulled himself away. Turning his head just before leaving, he said softly, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he quickly left.

Because of his hasty retreat, no one saw, a moment later, when Tohru's tearstained hand squeezed back at nothing but air. The monitors spiked once before returning their gentler movements.

Kyo, his black suit blending into the shadowed corner he stood in, watched as the former rat, the last visitor to Tohru's room that morning, exited. Kyo then made his way to see Tohru for the last time for more hours than he liked to think about. He entered her room, and she lay in the same position she was always laying in when he saw her now. His fist clenched. He, like the others, hated the idea of leaving Tohru alone, defenseless, for so long.

He approached Tohru and leaned over, affectionately brushing his knuckles lightly over her smooth cheek. "Damnit, Tohru. Hold on." A tear landed on Tohru's cheek, and ran down the slope of her cheek. Kyo caught it before it could drop from her jaw line, as he had once seen Yuki do. She had not flinched when the warm drop suddenly splashed on her pale skin.

Bangs veiling his eyes, Kyo left without a backwards glance, not caring that he might be late to aid in the final preparations and arrangements.

A silent instant passed in Tohru's hospital room. Then a single tear fell from under one closed eyelid.

At the Sohma residence, Yuki suddenly stopped in his trek from one house to another. His eyes had caught on Akito's grave. Approaching, he saw Tohru's rose. The three adults had told the story of the flower when he and a few of the other young adults had pressed for more answers about the breaking of the curse. The rose was as fresh as the day it had been placed there. Shaking his head at yet another mystery, he looked to the engraved name. "She's helped us all," he spoke slowly to the silent stone. "Help her. It's the least you can do. Please, help her—help _us_." Yuki turned abruptly and departed to continue with the final preparations for his stay.

In Tohru's room, a nurse moved to the window to close it as a sudden breeze blew into the room, lightly stirring Tohru's hair, carrying a few red petals on the invisible current.

Her back to the bed, the nurse heard, rather than saw, the monitors signal activity and the chest rise and fall in a sudden deep breath. Turning, the nurse saw eyelids flutter, then open to reveal somewhat weary, but very much alive, cerulean eyes.

With an only partially stifled groan, Tohru attempted to sit up. Gasping, the nurse rushed over to the patient.

"Lie still," she ordered softly. She checked Tohru's pulse with her fingers, comparing it to the monitors. When she found that all was well, she said, "I'll alert the doctor." She started to leave.

Tohru's eyes suddenly widened, and she reached out weakly to grasp at the woman's arm. The nurse returned to her side. "Yes?"

"Kisa, Kagura." Her voice was faint from disuse. She swallowed and licked her lips. "Are they okay?" There was no mistaking the worry in her voice.

Knowing some of the reason why Tohru was in the hospital, the nurse was able to answer confidently, "They are fine, dear. I'm afraid you were the one who was hit by that car."

Tohru sighed in relief. "And the others?"

"All fine. You were the only one injured."

Tohru closed her eyes, appearing content for the moment, knowing her friends were safe. The woman smiled, and helped Tohru get into a more comfortable sitting position. "I'll go get the doctor now."

"Please, wait." Again the woman returned to Tohru's side, showing no signs of impatience. "Yes?"

Tohru looked at her. Probably nearing forty, she had a kind face, with blue eyes and short, dirty blonde hair knotted behind her head. Tohru did her best to smile. "I'm Tohru Honda. Thank you for taking care of me."

The nurse smiled in return. "I'm Nori."

"Please, before you go and get the doctor, I would really like some questions answered."

Nori paused, uncertain, before relenting to the kind, dazed young woman. "All right. I'll do my best. But then I am going to get the doctor."

* * *

A/N: I hope I did not miss any spelling/grammar errors. I've been working on this story for eight hours with one short break. (Not only this chapter.) So if I missed any, please let me know. Thank you! By the way, 'Nori' is Japanese for 'doctrine'. 

Dooley: Thank you so much! I must say, I've noticed the same problem with other curse-curing fictions, which is why I am trying very hard to keep mine from becoming like those others. I am pleased that you enjoy my writing. I hope it continues to meet your approval.

Dark Inu Fan: Trust me when I say I already have something in mind for the flowers, which your suggestion actually comes close to. You got what you hoped for, with no amnesia, as well. I hope things turn out okay with your uncle. Thank you very much for reviewing!

i love athrun: As you requested. I hope the chapters are still meeting your expectations. Thanks for reviewing!

Helbaworshipper: Thank you! I am glad you think so. Thanks for your reviews!

devilsnare: Thanks! I hate to disappoint you, but there will be no official pairing in this fiction. I am no romance writer, I'm afraid.

Miss Lady Marauder: Thanks so much! I am happy you like my story so much. I hope it continues to please you.

elena: I hope this chapter is more what you had in mind. Thank you for the review!

Kadasa-Mori: Thank you very much! I hope the story continues to be to your liking.

Beloved Rose: Now she is! Thank you for reviewing!

kyo's little koneko: Lol. Thanks for the review!

Sami the archangel: I hope I updated soon enough for you. I hope this chapter satisfied your request. Thanks for the review!

Defafaeth: I guess this chapter answered your question. Thanks for reviewing!

lhuntathraeil: No, I was far from insulted. I completely agree with your remark. I have no problem with constructive criticism. I am shocked that someone sent you a virus for an interpreted insult. Well, I suppose I should not be too shocked. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

dreamcaster555: Well, she did! So you can get up off of your knees now. That position can't be too comfortable. Thanks for the review!

Hotaru Tomoe: Thank you very much! I am glad you think so! I am working very hard to finish this story, so you've no need to worry. Who says your stories are bad?


	12. She is Awake

Tohru nodded. "Thank you." She was then silent a moment, uncertain where to start. Thinking back to her last memories, she finally asked, "Where is my dress?"

"This?" Nori lifted the bag off the floor, pointing to it.

Tohru nodded, then looked confused. "Where are the flowers?"

"Flowers?" Nori echoed, sounding equally puzzled.

Seeing some flowers in vases around her room, some of which were beginning to wilt despite their constant supply of fresh water, Tohru changed her question to "How long was I…?"

"You've been in a coma for several weeks," Nori replied delicately.

Tohru's face fell. The flowers she had bought would be dead by now, anyway.

At the poor girl's depressed look, Nori said helpfully, "There is a flower shop on the bottom floor. Is there something I can get you?"

Face brightening, Tohru said, "There is? That's wonderful! Thank you for offering, but I'll get them myself." She then proceeded to attempt to get up from the bed.

"Miss Honda!" Tohru halted in her effort and looked at the older woman. "Please, you should not leave the bed. You've only just woken up."

"But…the flowers…" Tohru protested despairingly.

Nori released a sigh. "All right." Tohru looked at her. "I'll take you. _Then_ I'm going to get a doctor in here." Nori was not sure why she was being so lenient with the girl. True, she had never been in the room when a comatose patient woke, but was there something else about the kind girl that compelled Nori to help her? Not knowing, and not giving herself time to ponder the question, Nori disconnected the now unnecessary machinery from Tohru, and helped the girl into a wheelchair. Nori handed Tohru her wallet from the bedside table.

"Thank you for all of this, Nori. I hope it isn't too much trouble," Tohru said as she was pushed into the elevator. Nori blew out a breath, but smiled nonetheless. "Just don't tell anyone," she said with a wink.

"And, Nori?" The nurse looked at her. "Call me Tohru." Nori smiled.

The flower shop was no place for a wheelchair. Tohru, her balance awry and muscles sore and cramped, clung to Nori's arm as they walked around the store, and Tohru did her best to find replicas of the flowers she had had.

By the time she paid for the flowers, Tohru could walk with minimal aid from Nori. She refused the offer for the wheelchair as they returned to her room.

Tohru had been rather quiet since the short conversation in the elevator. Nori placed her silence as a result of exhaustion, until Tohru spoke upon returning to her room, and Nori knew that Tohru had been lost in thought. "Did…did they come and visit me?" she inquired softly, sitting on the bed.

"The Sohmas?" Tohru nodded. Nori gave her warm smile. "Every day, dear."

Tohru's eyes widened. "All of them? All of this time?" Now, Nori nodded in affirmation.

Tohru's cheeks colored slightly in embarrassment, appreciation, and guilt. "They were all very worried about you," Nori added. "That just shows how much they care. Think of how happy they will be to hear you are all right."

"Where are they?" she asked quietly.

Nori put a finger to her cheek in thought. "They were all dressed up when they came to see you this morning. You know, in suits and fancy dresses and such. I think I remember overhearing some of the other nurses mention a…banquet, was it?" she questioned her memory.

"The banquet? Today?"

"So it is a banquet?"

"Yes, but…it was supposed to be just a few days after…"

"They must have postponed it for you."

"But I only just woke up. Did they know…?"

"No. There is no way to predict these things. Perhaps someone just got tired of waiting," Nori reasoned. Tohru nodded. Her suggestion sounded more than plausible.

"You said no one knew I was going to wake up today?"

"Correct. Just luck I was in here when you woke up."

Tohru smiled. "I'm glad you were."

"I bet," Nori replied fondly. "You know, very little is known about comas, but when you became comatose, Dr. Sohma…" She gasped, then looked at her watch. "He should still be here. Wait here, I'll try and catch him before he leaves. He's leaving early today for that banquet, normally..." She shook her head, and rushed from the room.

The desk Hatori had been given at the hospital was piled with cases of coma victims. The computer screen showed websites with neurological information. Medical books on the brain were stacked on shelves. Hatori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. Ever since he learned Tohru was in a coma, he had pulled up every case he could find, talked to every doctor he knew, and read as much as he could on the subject. Still, he had not found anything useful. He knew few facts were concrete about comas, but he could do nothing else.

A knock on his already open door made him swivel in his seat to face Shigure.

"Anything?" The question was a routine now, whenever either Shigure or Ayame came to see him.

Hatori's customary answer followed. "No, nothing."

Shigure nodded. Based on the condition he had observed the doctor in before knocking, Shigure had not expected any other answer. "Let's get going, then, Ha'ri. The main house sent me to get you."

"You know they said that I could come later," Hatori said stoically.

"It is later."

With a quick glance at the wall clock, Hatori was only partially surprised to discover that Shigure was correct. This was not the first occasion he had lost track of time.

Hatori stood and removed his white medical jacket, revealing a brown suit beneath it. Placing the coat over the back of the chair, and turning off the monitor of the computer, he then met Shigure in the doorway and flicked off the light switch.

The two took the elevator to the bottom floor, Shigure not even attempting to lighten the mood.

Shigure pushed open the large glass door to exit when a voice called out, "Dr. Sohma!" Then, recognizing Shigure, the feminine voice added, "Mr. Sohma!"

Both men turned as a nurse came running towards them. She came to a halt, panting heavily.

Hatori mentally tried to recollect her name. He and Shigure had eventually met all of the nurses and doctors who saw to Tohru. Shigure recalled it first. "Yes, Nori?"

"Tohru," she gasped, trying to regain her breath from the sprint to Hatori's office, then down the few flights of stairs.

Fear seized both men. _Tohru…_ "What happened?" they demanded, rather more harshly than they had intended.

Nori waved a hand in an attempt to calm them. "She's awake."

* * *

KamisKisses: I am pleased to hear that. There will probably be only one more chapter. Thank you for reviewing! 

Helbaworshipper: Thank you very much! Tension can a make a story more worth reading, yes?

LinBean: Thank you for catching that! I just corrected the mistake, using 'cerulean'. I hope that is an adequate description. The story is coming to a close. Thanks, again!

bunni: Thank you so much! I am very glad that you think my characterizations are accurate. That's usually why we read fan fiction, isn't it? Well, that's my opinion anyway. I am happy you like my story.

Sami the archangel: Thank you for the review! I think one more chapter following this one will be all.

i love athrun: Thank you! I do not think you will be able to say that after the next chapter, however.

Beloved Rose: Yes, she did. Chocolate is still good, though. Perhaps to celebrate? Thanks for reviewing!

Dark Inu Fan: Lol, that was a good suggestion. Thank you for reviewing, and my best wishes to you and your family.

elena: I am glad you are happy with the story thus far. I hope it continues to please you. No need to thank me. I enjoy writing as much as you enjoy reading it. Thank you for the review!

Defafaeth Mechqua: I am glad you feel that way.


	13. Together, Always

_I was so happy when you smiled,_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,_

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep._

Undeniable relief and ecstasy replaced the fear. All three quickly returned to Tohru's room.

Entering, they found Tohru sitting on the edge of the bed just finishing putting on her shoes.

Noticing that several people had entered her room, Tohru looked up, and smiled brilliantly at them. The same, truly happy smile the two remembered as always being distinctly Tohru's, as if weeks had not passed since they had last seen it.

She appeared slightly pale, tired, and a bit thinner—but she was awake.

Tohru stood, and, unable to contain her joy, stood on the tips of her toes to hug both men around the neck. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes. She felt them release pent-up breaths.

She eventually stepped away, and they finally noticed what she was wearing.

A sleeveless, light sea-green dress of shiny satin fell to floor, covering almost completely her dark cyan shoes. A pink, white and yellow apple blossom was fixed just above her heart.

"Tohru, what are you wearing?" Shigure asked. He smiled, "Not that you don't look lovely."

"I want to go with you," Tohru said. When she was not sure that they had understood her meaning, she added, "To the banquet."

"Tohru, you just woke up," Hatori protested. "You should not even be standing."

"Please. I want to see everybody."

"Ha'ri, you know they're all going to rush down here as soon as they hear she is awake. And I personally don't want to be yelled at by our relatives for causing the guests of honor to run out on the party," Shigure intervened.

The doctor sighed. He was not in the mood to put up much of an argument. "We had best get going. We're going to be late as it is." He held out his arm for Tohru.

Tohru smiled and reached to take it, but then paused as she remembered something. Turning, she retrieved the bag with the flowers she had just bought. After a bit of searching, she removed two boutonnieres. To Hatori, she handed the red peony, and to Shigure, she gave the blue amaryllis.

"Okay, I'm ready now," Tohru said, taking the bag in her hands, and forcing herself to stand straight and tall despite her obvious weariness.

After pinning the thoughtfully given flowers to their jackets, the two Sohmas decided not to ask when she had gotten them. Instead, Hatori gently took the bag from her, and both he and Shigure each took one of her arms to support her.

Tohru pulled away only to give Nori a hug before returning to Shigure and Hatori.

"She'll be back to have one of the doctors here look her over," Hatori assured the nurse before Tohru was escorted out of the white hospital room, through the large glass doors, to a waiting car.

Tohru briefly gave in to her exhaustion during the car ride. Her eyes closed, and her head dropped to rest on Shigure's shoulder for a fleeting doze.

"Is this normal?" Shigure asked the doctor. "She just woke up from a nap of several weeks," he added, his joking manner returning.

Hatori raised his eyes from Tohru's sleeping form. "It's to be expected. I'm surprised she can walk as well as she does."

Shigure raised his unoccupied shoulder in shrug. Mysteries had always shrouded the Sohma clan. Tohru was involved with them to a point that he was not surprised that things about her would be mystifying as well. He smiled. "I can't wait to see their faces."

Tohru was fully awake by the time they arrived. Hatori helped her from the car, and once Shigure was out, he handed Tohru her bag. She smiled, thanking them both.

_Waiting with patience for the Spring,_

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again,_

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today._

Ayame was waiting for them. His golden eyes widened in shock before he rushed forward to enfold Tohru in a tight hug. Tohru gave a surprised squeak, then, upon recognizing the silver hair, she happily returned the embrace.

"You brought our flower back to us!" Ayame proclaimed to his two friends, when he had released Tohru. Shigure grinned.

Tohru dug through her bag and produced a white freesia boutonniere for the former snake of the Zodiac. "For moi! Our flower is giving me a flower?"

"Yes, I've got one for everybody," Tohru replied cheerily.

"Let's get inside," Hatori suggested, as Ayame fastened the flower on.

"Yes, they decided that they were tired of waiting for you two, so they just started the ceremony." Ayame's eyes sparkled. "I can't wait to see what happens when the others see our precious Tohru here! Come, Mademoiselle." He offered Tohru his arm, and she accepted, smiling. Hatori and Shigure followed a step behind.

"You look almost as magnificent as moi! Together, we shall outshine all of the others. I do wish I had had the time to make you a dress myself. But, alas, I barely had the time to create my own." As Ayame continued to ramble about fashion, Hatori watched Tohru, still uncertain about her state of health. As if sensing his gaze, she turned to meet his eyes, and gave him a tired but reassuring smile.

The younger Sohmas had gathered together, not listening to the master of ceremony speaking into a microphone. Hiro held Kisa's hand, and Kagura stayed near Kyo. Momiji did his best to act like his usual enthusiastic self, while Yuki remained passive. Ritsu tried to imitate Yuki's calm.

_Although the scars of yesterday remain,_

_You can go on living as much as your heart believes._

_You can't be born again although you can change._

Hatsuharu, leaning nonchalantly against the wall, straightened suddenly. Momiji noticed the change just before Yuki and Kyo registered it, so Momiji was the second of the small group to see Tohru right after she entered.

"Tohru!" he exclaimed, just as Yuki and Kyo laid disbelieving eyes her.

"Tohru!" Kagura echoed.

"Sissy!" Kisa cried.

The group rushed to meet Tohru and swarmed around her and the three older men. Tohru hugged Kisa and Kagura first, finally completely convinced that they were truly well. She embraced Momiji next, since he was clamoring for her to do so. Yuki and Kyo, heedless of who was watching, were the next two to wrap arms around Tohru. They were too relieved to care what anyone said, even Shigure and Ayame. Hatsuharu and Ritsu were last, but not least. The girls were not the only ones with tears in their eyes.

Tohru offered assurances that she was well enough to be there, and that there was no rush to return to hospital. No one argued overmuch. They were all too content to see her up and have her with them.

At length, Tohru handed out the rest of her boutonnieres and corsages. Kagura received a pink-orange daylily; Kisa, a purple-pink sweet pea; Hiro, a gold daffodil; Momiji, a bronze chrysanthemum; Hatsuharu, a white and black gladiolus; Ritsu, a pink tulip; Yuki, a white magnolia; and Kyo, an orange alstroemeria. More hugs and offers of gratitude followed.

The clearing of a throat sounded loudly. "If we may continue…?" the speaker asked. Until that moment, the former Zodiac members had forgotten entirely about the banquet, all of their attention for Tohru.

"Yes, continue," Shigure said regally, making Ayame grin.

The speaker's lips twitched, but he resumed his speech. The group remained crowded around Tohru, most of them with a laid gently on her; as if to ensure that she would not disappear. They were still ignoring the speaker's words, but the atmosphere of the group had lightened considerably.

When the speech had concluded, food was served, and music began to play for dancers.

Yuki was the first to ask, presenting a hand, "Miss Honda, would you dance with me?"

Smiling she nodded. As they walked out to the dance floor, Tohru spoke. "Yuki?" He looked at her. "Call me Tohru."

He blushed faintly, then smiled and nodded. "Okay, Tohru."

Tohru danced with them all, with the exception of the three adults, who were content to watch. All of the dances were quick-paced, with the exception of two. Of those, she danced one with Kyo and the other with Yuki, her head lying wearily on their shoulder. She was glad to be with the Sohmas again, and they to have her back with them.

As Tohru withdrew from the dance floor, holding a lightly blushing Kyo's hand, Kisa walked forward to meet her. Kisa grabbed Tohru's free hand to lead the older girl to a seat, then rested her head on Tohru's leg. Tohru set a loving hand atop Kisa's head. Momiji came up behind Tohru, wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders and placed his chin on her collarbone, leaning his head against hers. Kagura came from behind on Tohru's free side, and rested her cheek against Tohru's temple. Kyo took the seat next to Tohru, still holding her hand. Yuki moved to take the seat on her other side, and Tohru removed her hand from Kisa's head to place it in Yuki's, and she gave a gentle squeeze. The three eldest, as well as Ritsu and Hatsuharu, watched with the corners of their lips lifted in smiles.

Now, they were together. Together, with Tohru. Together they would live. Together.

_Let's stay together always._

'We're moving forward, Mom. I'm back with the Sohmas, and I'm happy. I hope we stay together, always.'

Fin

* * *

A/N: An extra long final chapter for you all. If anyone wants to know about the flowers, the meanings I used are from the following site: aboutflowers dot com / floralb5.html. Thank you for reading! 

Animefreakkagome: I am sorry you did not like the ending of the previous chapter. I hope the ending of the fiction itself was more pleasing to you. Thank you for reviewing!

Dark Inu Fan: I generally agree with your assessment of cell phones. I am glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like the way the story came out. Thank you so much for all of your reviews!

Helbaworshipper: Thank you very much for reviewing! I am happy that the last chapter pleased you. I hope you enjoyed my story until the end.

Sami the archangel: Yes, I am going to miss writing this story about as much as you seem to enjoy reading it. Thank you very much for all of your reviews!

elena: I hope I updated at a reasonable speed for you, and I hope you like the end of the story. Thanks so much for reviewing!

bunni: Thank you! I am happy you have been enjoying my story. I hope you enjoy the ending.

PlacidSnowflake: It's nothing to stress about. I understand that life can get suddenly particularly busy. I am glad you were happy with the story once you were able to catch up. Thank you for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy the ending as much as the rest of the fiction!

i love athrun: Now you can't say that anymore. Thanks for all of your reviews!

Defafaeth Mechqua: Thank you for reviewing!

Beloved Rose: I hope you enjoyed the chocolate and my story. Thank you so much for reviewing!

goldfishlover73: The flowers could be seen to represent more than what is given, if you wanted to think on it a bit. Anyway, I am glad you have been enjoying my story. I hope you like the ending as well. Thank you for reviewing!

miko: Thank you for the review! I hope you liked the end.  
Miss Lady Marauder: I hope my update was at a decent pace for you. I am happy that you like my story. Thank you very much for all of your reviews!

Yukako: Thank you! Thank you for reviewing as well. I hope you liked the ending of the story as much as the ending of the previous chapter.

Uber-pissed: That was just Kyo not knowing how to express his true feelings. Was it OOC? I am glad you love the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Rin the Horse: Thanks! I'm happy that you like it. I hope you like the end, too.

Darkstar92: There are no official pairings. I am sorry, but I am not a romance writer. I hope you do not mind too much. I am glad you like my story and I hope you feel the same about the ending. Thanks so much for the review!

dreamcaster555: I am pleased you like my story that much. Thank you for the kind review, but bowing is unnecessary. Thanks again for reviewing!

kiona: I am glad you are still interested in my aid. Until I hear from you, good luck with your writing.

silvercats: Thank you very much! I'm happy you think so.

Chizz-muffinChik: I apologize for not including you in the reviewer response section of the previous chapter. I do very much appreciate your review. I am glad you are pleased with my story, and I hope this last chapter was to your liking as well. Thanks again for the review!


End file.
